


Set me free

by Reicheruu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Obsessed, Loss of Virginity, Obsessive Behavior, Partner Betrayal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, virgin!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicheruu/pseuds/Reicheruu
Summary: Your life was somehow boring at Jakku. You worked as a waitress in a pub near the center, where you made enough money to live by your own. However, there were rumours that your boss would make illegal auctions to sell people as slaves at night. But these were just rumours, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first time writing a fic in the Star Wars universe, I hope you all enjoy it. Take a look at the tags because some of them might be triggering for some of you, I would keep tagging as I update.
> 
> Also, just wanted to say that English is not my native language so, if you see any grammatical mistake, please let me know!  
> Hope you all enjoy the fic <3

You had an average life in Jakku. Wake up, go to work, come back home and sleep. Nothing special ever happened. The planet was somehow boring, there wasn't many things to do there, except from climbing from time to time in old crashed spaceships and collect some parts to reselling in the black market, something that gave you some money and food. That's how you survived most of your life, helping your parents with the little salary that they got for both you and your older brother.

However, at the age of 22, you managed to start working in a pub nearby the center of the city. There wasn't many places like this in Jakku, so most of the time, the pub was full with people from every single village. Some traveller told you once that Jakku reminded him of Tatooine. ‘‘How would I know, I've never been outside Jakku’’ you answered the stranger handing him his cocktail. One thing you loved about the pub was that you could hear a lot of stories from random travellers, that's how you knew about The Empire and The Rebellion, Darth Vader and Skywalker, Han Solo and The Millennial Falcon, basically it was like a history class to enjoy. Everyone there knew you as the girl who loved tales.

But apart from that, the pub was just like the rest of Jakku, people survived how the could and they would do things that no one would imagine to get some money. You were advised by one of the workers that, from time to time, and very late at night, your boss would be involved in illegal actions, and it wasn't precisely selling parts from spaceships in the black market. He would make auctions to buy people. You knew that in the past some people would have slaves to serve whatever their owners needed, you were disgusted at the thought.

“But they are just rumors” Alex said before giving you a beer to serve. “For that guy, at the table” He said. “Wait, are you going to tell me that and just assume that I'm going to accept this job?” you asked “I have my principles, you know?”. “Like if you had the choice to refuse” he said laughing, going back to what he was doing.

“And that's how I got the job” you thought a year later while fixing your hair and your clothes to go to work again. You lived by your own, and you would lie if you said that you didn't miss your family. Your older brother would visit you when he had time, but he was busy getting money for him as well and it had been long since last time you saw him. You sighed at the thought, getting your things and exiting your little room.

“You are early” Alex said smiling while cleaning a glass with a cloth. Since you met him you could have swear that he has never been upset or sad ever. He could be sarcastic at some times, but he never complained about anything in particular. “I couldn’t sleep...that stupid headache again” You sighed. He looked at you faking a pout.

Alex was tall and blonde, his short hair was adorned with a little braid at the side of his head. You thought he was handsome, and he reminded you of those Jedi from the tales that your brother used to tell you. But, for some things you heard about him you preferred to stay away from having a love relationship with him. Anyway, that didn't stop him from flirting with you whenever he had time. “You look especially beautiful today (Y/N)” He said. At this point you knew that whenever he was so talkative and nice, was because he wanted to ask you something to do for him or lending him some money.

The bar was a little bit crowded, you were fixing your apron in your waist when Alex grabbed your arm softly. “There's going to be another auction tonight and I need you there” Oh, so that was it. “What?” you asked moving away from him “I thought the deal was very clear, I work here as a waitress and I would never have to do anything with those stupid auctions that Unkar wants to do” you answered releasing your arm from his grip. “Don't forget thanks to whom you have a job (Y/N)” He said, the smile never leaving his face.

The rumors were true, but you knew this from three months ago. One day entering at work very late, you found the bar closed. You called Alex from outside, hoping that he would be still inside. In that moment, you remembered that there was another room in the back that was only opened when there was too many people to fit in the main room and sometimes it was used as a nightclub. But, apparently, they would open it as well for these auctions.

That day you entered the store room to check if the bar was closed for real, but, as you approached the back door that lead to this “special room” you heard music and a lot of noise. You opened the door reluctantly, just enough to peek at what was happening. Your eyes widened at the sight, there were people from all kinds, humans, crolutes, hutts and other species. However, what caught your attention were the stormtroopers. You could only see their backs, and they were at both sides of a chair. There was someone between them, you couldn't see who it was, but surely it was someone important.

In that moment, someone grabbed your arm, it was Alex. “What the heck are you doing here?” He asked, pupils shaking. “I-uhm… I couldn't find you so-” you were interrupted by his voice again. “Unkar will kill you if he sees you here, unless…” you were scared and asked him “Unless… what?” He grabbed your arm “you are going to work here tonight” he said as he handed you his apron without any further explanation.

You snapped back from your thoughts as you looked at Alex again. “I prefer working here all day than five more minutes there. It is disgusting to be with that people” You said, trying to get out of this situation. “Okay (Y/N) I know you don't like it, I don't either, but we need money…” He said. “Money at any cost? I'm sick of this Alex, just tonight and then I will leave this stupid job”. He was taken aback by your words, his smile faded for once “You can't do that…you can't leave this” He said quietly, showing hurt in his voice. “Oh yes, I can” You said, pushing him to the side.

Not long ago from the discussion you had with Alex, he was apologizing again. “You know I do this for you” He said, you rolled your eyes grabbing the two beers in front of him and taken them to their respective owners. You were walking through the pub, checking if anybody need anything and making sure everything was right. In that moment the door opened, the pub fell in silence as the people inside turned their heads to check who it was.

“Wow, this is how you welcome an outsider” He said, taking his helmet off and putting it under his arm. You were behind the counter now, and he started to walk straight to where you stood. The chatting in the bar came back to normal.

“One of these days you are going to get me in trouble, Poe Dameron” you said, whispering his name and smiling at him. “Trouble? Me? Like if you didn't know me (Y/N)” He said, with his hand on his chest, faking hurt.

You remembered how you met him.

Poe Dameron, what a rascal. One day coming back home after a long and tiring day at work you saw a spaceship right in front of your house, with a lot of smoke coming out of it. You saw the man getting off the cockpit, falling loudly into the ground, growling in discomfort.

You ran towards him, to take him out of the way in case there was a fire. “Are you okay?” You asked kneeling at his side, running your hand through your hair to tuck it behind your right ear. “Yeah, I'm okay… Unlike my ship…” He said, standing up a little bit to take a look at the scenario “Who are you? And what are you doing here?” He asked suddenly. “Me?” You said, surprised by the change of subject. “I don't see anyone else here” He said nonchalantly. “I'm (Y/N) (L/N) and I live here, or I… Lived. Depends whether if you have burnt my house” You said. “Nice to meet you then, (Y/N) (L/N), I'm Poe Dameron and no, that ship is not going to explode, don't worry, you’re still living there” He said smiling and standing up from the ground handing you his hand to help you. ‘Not sure if that's good’ you thought looking at your house.

“You can help me” He said taking the sand out of his clothes. “What makes you think that?” You asked looking at him, you didn't know anything about flying or spaceships and, to be honest, it was the first time you saw one that actually worked.

“That” He said pointing with his finger towards the side of your house, in where it rested some parts that you would sell in the future, you had it in case of emergency. You sighed, not sure about who he was and if he had any bad intentions. “I just need a new calcinator” He said with his hand in each side of his body. You nodded, motioning him to walk to your house and pick whatever he wanted.

Twenty minutes later you were with Poe. He was lying on his back under the ship while you were on your knees, giving him whatever he needed. “Give me that screwdriver, please” He said as he pointed to one of the tools in the floor. “Okay, there you go”. You said as you handed it to him. Your mind keep going back and forth about if he had any kind of bad intention after fixing his ship. Your eyes looked at the floor while he kept working. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know?” He suddenly said. “It’s just that I don’t trust many people, and I don't have many friends to be honest” You said taking the screwdriver from his hand as he returned it to you. “Oh, that’s normal...Jakku is known for what is known but...I think I can trust you (Y/N). He sighed. “I’m from the Resistance and I serve as a captain, I’m a pilot, and I need to get this ship ready to go back to the Resistance Base… Some people call me one of the best pilots but that’s just an exaggeration…” Your eyes widened, looking at him in awe as he kept talking.

The Resistance meant freedom for you. And that gave you hope. He could someday take you out of here.

“You are doing it again, getting lost in your own thoughts and forgetting about me, it’s kind of rude if you ask me” Poe said laughing and pinching your nose. “Oh, I’m sorry, okay, what would be today? Are you hungry or do you just want something to drink?” You asked him.

He just look at both sides, regaining composure before leaning towards the counter and whispered “There is something I need you to see”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Poe wants to show you? And, what happens when you work at the auction with Alex?

You asked Alex if you could go outside to rest a bit in your ten minute break. He nodded and let you go, obviously he was aware that you were still angry at him.

You followed Poe, while chatting about little things here and there. You thought he would have left his ship in front of your house, but he didn’t, “security matters” was all he said. He told you about how the fight of the Resistance was now against the First Order and Kylo Ren. “Kylo Ren? I have heard some stories about him at the pub” You said. “Yeah, like he is a very tough guy… you know, trying to follow his grandfather’s steps and all that, I haven’t met him but there’s people that has… and has never come back... I hope to never see him. If you do, just run (Y/N)” You nodded, wondering what would happen if you ever encounter him.

“It is here…” He said, pointing to a ship that had nothing to do with the old one that he had. You looked at it, it had the symbol of the Resistance in some places. “It’s a T-70 X-wing fighter. Cool huh? But that’s not what I want you to see“ Suddenly, he called someone for someone “BB-8! Come here” He exclaimed. In that moment a droid came out from behind the ship, it was round and not very big, you thought it was very cute, it stood in front of you making some beeping noises. You smiled at it “Hi BB-8” You said, as you waved and smiled at it. “This is (Y/N) (L/N) and she is going to fix your antenna so you can work properly again”. BB-8 beeped in content as he moved eagerly. You looked at Poe puzzled, you were sure that he knew how to fix an antenna but you didn’t question him at his decision, being with a friend was something that you couldn't enjoy many times. “You had so much trash back then that I figured you would be the only one to have an antenna like the broken one” He said, making you roll your eyes at him and earning a laugh from Poe.

“What do you need this droid for? I have never seen a BB unit”. You said as you finished fixing the antenna, BB-8 gave you a thumbs up with his lighter making you chuckle at his cuteness. Poe looked at you, his look was of concern “I need to take this droid to Lor San Tekka in Tuanul, he has a piece of a map that leads to Luke Skywalker himself, we only have part of it in another R2 unit. That droid is in the Resistance Base, custodied by General Organa. I needed to fix it because I need BB-8 to store that missing part” He pressed a button in BB-8 and it appeared an hologram that read ‘Empty file’, signaling that the droid was repaired. “If the First Order finds the map, it would be the end of the Resistance”. Poe said, turning off the map and looking at you. You nodded in understatement, you could never tell anything about this BB unit and what today.

You waved at Poe and BB-8 as they went up in the sky, you wished he had taken you with him, but the thought of not being a bother in his mission took you back to say anything to him.

You went back to the bar, Alex had his arms crossed and the pub was empty. “Longest ten minute break ever, (Y/N)” He said smiling as he walked towards the door, exiting and making you follow him. “I will compensate you with tonight, don’t be angry at me” You stated. He looked back at you, warm in his gaze as he put his hand on your shoulder. “I’m sorry, I know you don’t want to do this but Unkar has his rules… if you know about this ‘situation’ you have to co-operate” You didn’t answer him, just looked at his green eyes and back to the floor, trying not to spill your tears from your eyes.

“Go home, take a shower and think that this will be quick” He said before giving you a warm hug “and please, forgive me”. He said, you gave him the hug back understanding that this was out of his hand.

The headache persisted since you left the bar and went back home ‘It’s because you think too much’ You thought. The hot water felt amazing against your skin and it helped you relieve the pain in your head as well. You thought about your little adventure with Poe and how he talked about Kylo Ren, ‘just run, (Y/N)’, his voice echoed in your head as you finished your shower. “Was that Kylo guy that bad?” You thought. After having dinner, choosing some new clothes and styling your hair a bit you took your purse and came back to the pub.

The streets were empty, “who was going to be outside at 2.00 am?” you thought. Suddenly, you felt two hands grabbing by your shoulders making you gasp and turn to identify the stranger. “It’s just me!” Alex exclaimed trying to calm you. “You scared the hell out of me” You said with your hands on your knees, bending a bit.

He took you to the storeroom, the streets were in silence but you could hear the music and noise coming from the backdoor. Alex plugged the light at the storeroom to take a look at you. “You look beautiful” He said, making you smile. “...but that clothes are not appropriate” You frowned, taking a look at your white shirt and black pants. “Wear this instead”. He said handing you a piece of clothing.

It was a short black dress. It was tight in the middle so it made your waist look thinner. You looked at the neckline, it was too low and you knew it will show more than you would like. “I would turn around so you can change” Alex said. You didn’t mind that he stayed there, after all, you didn’t want to go inside alone. When you put the dress you felt different, it showed less than you had imagined but anyway, you didn’t feel it was appropriate for this situation. “Ready?” Alex asked fixing your hair a bit, and without giving you the opportunity to open your mouth, he opened the door.

The room was absolutely full, there was music coming from a band at the side, in a little stage next to the counter. In front of the main stage, there were sofas and different colorful chairs with people sitting in them. You looked at the stage, they hadn't any people ready to sell yet. The host that Unkar hired for the event was speaking through the mic, saying that the auction would start soon. You followed Alex to the counter, taking some glasses already to make some cocktails. “Let's get to work”.

He commanded you to get out from behind the counter to take the alcohol filled glasses to their respectives owners. You noticed that there were a lot of stormtroopers and thought that some high charge would have decide to be here. Then, you placed a glass in front of a hut. He said something that you could not understand, the creature was drunk. “I don't speak that language sir, I'm sorry” You said excusing you from the situation. “He said that he likes you” His translator told you grinning making you uncomfortable as you walked away from them.

It was a nightmare, you could feel the gazes towards you. Looking at your legs and cleavage. However, you forgot about that issue as you heard some screams from the back of the stage, and you found yourself walking towards that direction.

You arrived and gasped at the horror. You saw huge cages with people inside. Men, women, entire families with kids. You felt sick and fell to your knees, grabbing your head and thinking that this was a nightmare. The guy who was taking out that people to put collars around their necks and chains walked towards you and gave you his hand, “You okay, miss?” He asked. You kicked his hand from your way with your own as you stood in your feet. You looked at that poor people, treated like animals, with their faces filled with sadness.

You walked at a quick pace back to the counter, hearing whistling from someone who tried to get your attention on the way. “I can't, Alex. I quit” You said. “Why are you saying that? It hasn't even started” He answered worriedly. You told him how you felt sick at the sight of that people. “There are even kids Alex, for the love of God” You said, raising your voice over the music while the tears started to build in your eyes. His face turned into a frown “That must be a mistake, that is absolutely forbidden, come with me”. He said grabbing your hand.

You were walking behind Alex, brushing your tears away and trying to maintain composure. Alex faced the man whose hand you hit away five minutes ago. You couldn't listen to what they were saying because of the music and instead, you looked at that poor chained people, giving them a reassuring look that everything would be okay.

However, your sight was taken away from them, as you felt two strong hands grabbing you from behind. You didn't knew when but Alex was nowhere to be seen, one man grabbed you as the one you hit put a collar in your neck with a chain.

The sudden realization made you scream and cry. “This must be a mistake! I'm just a waitress, please take me out of here! Alex, help me!” You saw Alex look at you pitifully from behind the curtain to the stage and suddenly, he was gone.

The tears kept coming out of your eyes as you fidgeted with the collar in your neck, earning a shout from the guy with the chain in his hand, who shook you violently to make you keep quiet. “You better be quiet if you want to get all of us some money”. He said as he held the chain with one hand and with the other grabbed your chin violently.

In that moment you heard the music stop. And the host at the stage started speaking. “Tonight, we have really nice stuff here! Some of them can be your belongings from now on… If you pay a considerable amount of money” He said, earning noises and screams of joy from the crowd. “The first one is…”

 

And you heard how one by one were being sold, some children were taken away from their parents, what make them shout and cry. You could also hear the laughs and screams from the buyers. You kept fighting with the guy in front of you, even offering him money to let you go. “Listen sweetheart, tonight you are our best bet, we are going to make so much money out of you...” He said laughing, earning a punch in the face from you. He grabbed you by the collar of your dress ready to punch you back when the host announced your arrival.

“She is a fighter! If you like challenges, get this bitch” The guy with the chain in his hand said as he pushed you to the stage, making you fall to the ground in front of everyone and making them laugh at your misery.

You wanted to cry again, but the host at the stage, without the mic in his mouth held you his hand to help you stand up. “Come on, buyers have to see your body, stand up and give your best looks. It would be finished very soon” He said like if this was a beauty pageant. He turned his gaze to the crowd with the mic in his mouth again “Who wants to start the bid at 10,000 for this beauty?”.

The money kept going up, 10,000 was too much to begin with, you thought. But the numbers kept going up to 100,000. You felt pressure in your head, you didn't know if you were going to faint but you heard a voice in your mind “It is her, I need her, now!” The scream in your head made you snap back to reality, when a guy stood up from his seat to shout “1,000,000!” was the only thing he said. The whole room fell in silence. The host spoke again, trying to find his voice “1,000,000!? Anyone wants to try?”. 

The room was filled now with whispers from the crowd. “3,2,1...Sold!” the host said before turning to you once again, looking at you like if you were made of gold. “Wow girl, the Commander must have a thing with you because you broke the record… You need to go with him now” He said as he looked at whoever bought you. You looked at the guy. Tall, red haired, with uniform, and his face remained stoic as he sent two stormtroopers to get you. _‘Was this Kylo Ren?_ ’ You thought.

“Congratulations sweetheart, you belong to the Commander of the First Order now” The host said smiling like you had won an actual trophy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was sad to write... I also hate Alex.  
> btw, 225 hits and 8 kudos already? Thank you guys so much <3 Tomorrow I have my last final and then I will keep working on this fic... I have so many ideas for it!  
> And... don't worry, Kylo will appear very soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order takes you with them. Also, you meet someone...

You looked at the host in confusion. People was clapping and shouting very disgusting things towards you. Was this really happening? You couldn't get that thought out of your head.

The stormtroopers grabbed you by your sides, one of them holding the chain tightly so you couldn't fight against them. They took you back to the red haired man, who grabbed your chin as he examined you closely. “Yeah, he described her like this. Too bad I can't keep her for myself”. He said as he remained stoic.

You were taken outside the pub, the light of the incoming morning starting to show up. You were absolutely exhausted, trying to understand that this was really happening and that your life was going to be changed forever. You looked back once again, taking a look at the pub now closed.

There stood Alex with a stormtrooper giving him a lot of money. He looked at you remorsefully before starting to count the paper in his hands. ‘ _I hope it was worth_ ’. You thought, anger building inside.

He looked at you again, with tears coming from his eyes “What have I done?!” He screamed as he fell into his knees “I'm sorry (Y/N)! I would never forgive myself, I hope you can do it someday!” He continued asking for your forgiveness until the stormtrooper hit him with the blaster in his hands, leaving him unconscious. It didn't matter anyway, you could only hear a beeping sound in your head, as you were taking into a First Order’s spaceship.

“Lock her up in that cell” The red haired man yelled to the stormtroopers. They took you there, opened the compartment door and throwing you inside. The red haired man was behind the stormtroopers, still talking to you.

“You better behave while being here, Commander Ren is known for having little patience and for what I've heard he is mad because he has lost that stupid BB unit. Pathetic”. He said, with a tint of disgust in his voice. You assumed in that moment that this red haired man was not the one who “bought” you. Your mouth opened to ask about that Commander. But before you could say anything, the General pressed a button closing the door of your cell and leaving you in complete darkness.

A couple of days later, you found yourself lying on the floor. Tears stopped falling from your eyes a while ago. You felt that you had been there an eternity. You knew that the ship was in the sky already and thought about Poe, what would he think if he knew how has been your first time flying? You sat there thinking about him and how you felt stupid for not ask him to take you far away from Jakku after his mission. You remembered the BB unit that the General was talking about… ‘Was it BB-8?’.

The doors snapped open and there stood two stormtroopers again. One of them entered the room and put a dark bag over your head, preventing you from seeing anything. You tried to get away from their grasp.”Don’t try to fight, (Y/N)”. The General said as he stood outside the cell.

Even if you didn't see anything, you would rather have your ears covered as well. Hearing all people surrounding you, walking, making noises and speaking about things that you didn't understood made you nervous and your legs started to tremble. “Stood still, (Y/N)” The General said. “You are being taken to the Finalizer”.

Even if you knew some history about The First Order and The Resistance, you didn't know much about how were things now, you stopped learning about politics after you moved by your own. Your brother was who told you everything you needed to know about politics and history. You sighed at the thought of your brother, maybe if he visited your home and saw that you weren't there, he would ask for help to get you back. But, it had been almost a year since his last visit and that made you lose some hope.

“Get her in there, Lieutenant. Ren would be here soon” The General said as he stopped in front of another man, you couldn't see him as your eyes were covered. “Is she a prisoner? I thought Commander Ren got everyone killed at Tuanul”. You froze at his words, Tuanul was were Poe was going with the droid. “No. It is confidential” The General said. “Of course, General Hux” The other man answered.

So this red haired man was called Hux, General Hux. You had heard that name somewhere, maybe at the pub, but that wasn't what you were worried about. _'Did that guy said that Ren would be here soon?'_. You wanted to run.

Moments later, you sat at another dark room, it was more illuminated than the other one. The stormtroopers tied you in a device that prevented you to move your hands or legs. Your limbs started to hurt as you couldn't move them, you stood there for several hours and your mind started wondering about everything that had happened. Poe, BB-8, Tuanul, Alex, Kylo Ren… You started to feel a headache again.

In that moment the door opened, there stood a tall man, wearing black clothes and a mask that prevented you from seeing his face. He walked towards your direction and you felt fear.

Of course, you assumed that he was Kylo Ren himself. He stopped right in front of you, with his hand towards you, with his gesture, the headache came back to you again.

“You have something that I need” He said, his real voice masked under his helmet. Your mouth opened reluctantly. “W-what?” you asked trying to find your voice. “The droid…” He said as he came closer to your face, increasing the pain in your head “you saw that droid, and you saw his owner” The pain in your head started to get unbearable and your tears started to run over your face, you felt like you were going to faint.

Suddenly, he moved back. The pain in your head stopped. “I bought you for a reason, if there were no reason you would be dead by now. You are here because I need something from you” He said, grabbing your chin with his hand covered by a leather glove. He stared at your eyes for a few seconds, you could feel his eyes scanning you through his mask.

With that he turned away, opened the door and left you alone in the cubicle once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my fic <3  
> Also, I love reading your comments!  
> I'll try to update tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader encounters Kylo for the second time...

Two days passed since your first encounter with Kylo Ren. He made you feel very scared. His intentions remained a mystery behind his mask and the fact that he knew about Poe and BB-8 made you wonder if he could read your mind. Your brother used to tell you that Jedi could do that, but the Jedi were good, with no intentions of harm others.

During all this time, you didn't spoke with anybody, and you felt lonely. The feel of betrayal started to arise when memories of Alex came back. ‘ _My only friend in Jakku’._ You thought as tears came back to fall from your eyes.

In that moment, the door of the cell snapped open. Once again, the characteristic cold that Kylo brought with him was in the room. The chill air was giving you goosebumps, as you still wore the metal collar and the dress that Alex made you wear in the auction. Another reminder of him.

Kylo entered the room, but he didn't come closer this time. He closed the door giving you his back,  pressing a button in the panel at the wall. “Betrayal” He said, making you look up at him. “How do you know that?” You asked, forgetting for a second that you were terrified by him. “It's a very strong feeling. I can feel it coming from you”. He said under his modulated voice. He took a step closer to you, making the distance shorter.

You thought he was going to keep talking.  Instead, he took his black hood off before grabbing with his hands the helmet that covered his face. He took it off. He looked at you straight into your eyes before placing the helmet in a chair next to him, his gaze never leaving you. To your surprise, you thought he was handsome. His face was adorned with a sharp nose and beautiful brown eyes, you looked at his beauty marks before looking at his plump, pink lips.

“Are you going to tell me what I need?” You looked away from him, the mixed feeling of fear and attraction towards him made unbearable to look at his eyes.

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, (Y/N)”.  He said, towering you with his body. His dark hair brushing your face slightly as he looked down at you. “I just don’t know what you want, you seem to read my mind. Just read what you need to know and let me go”. You said looking up at his brown eyes, pleading him to finish with this. He just smiled sarcastically at your words. “It’s not that easy… Well, it is easy with most people, but for some reason, not with you”.

You frowned at his words, expecting an explanation. “For some reason, I can’t get deep in your mind… You’re blocking me to read your memories and I want to know how the hell you are doing that!". You were speechless, you weren't doing anything, you wondered if the reason of your continuous headache was him.

"Every time I have tried to get in your deep thoughts I’ve had the feeling that I would kill you, and I can't do that!” He said raising his voice as he spoke. “Just kill me! And end with this...". You started crying again. In your mind you thought _‘why me?’_ over and over again.

“I will tell you why _you_ (Y/N)” He said still towering you with his height. He moved his body closer to yours. “Because I’ve been obsessed with you since the first time I saw you in one of the auctions”. Now, you were terrified of him. “Nobody knew I was there since I didn't had my helmet and no one wondered why there were so many stormtroopers. For what I heard, it was the first time you worked in an auction, and I could feel the disgust and anger towards all of us there. I wanted to possess all of your emotions. Your anger, your sadness, your happiness… I didn’t want to buy anybody, I knew I wanted you and just _you_ ”.

You looked at him like if he was a psychopath, so obsessed with you that made you feel sick.

“So, when you left, I spoke with that guy you called friend, Alex, and offered him an incalculable amount of money for you. He refused at first, but it was easy as soon as he saw part of the money in front of him.Then, he told me about how you were friends with a Rebel pilot, and he just gave me another reason to take you with me". He smiled in content. "The perfect excuse to have you here without anyone questioning-”. 

You didn't want to hear anything more. “Stop” You whispered as you looked back to the floor. “I don't like being interrupted, (Y/N)”. After saying that, he remained stoic looking at you, expecting something else from you to say.

“You could have just kidnapped me, why would you spend so much money on me?” You asked looking at him like if he had mare the stupidest decision he could make.

He moved away from you and started to look for something in his robes, you could see his lightsaber hanging on his belt. Taking a piece of paper he came closer to you again. “I have this, it is an ownership certificate” He said pointing at the paper.

“This says that you belong to me and only _me_. Slavery is still legal in many places and, if you ever try to run away it is going to be so difficult for you to be helped that you would have no option but to come back to me”. He said, gritting his teeth at the last part of the sentence.

You started to think about Poe, he told you that if you ever encountered Kylo Ren, you had to run. You felt sadness at the thought of being tied up, with no opportunity to move.

Suddenly, Kylo grabbed your chin, making you look up again. “The collar is hurting you? It seems tight”. He asked, as he inspected your face. You stood in shock at his “caring” side, taking your fingers to your neck, feeling the metal sink into your skin. You sighed at the contact that the collar made with your bruised skin.

You nodded, hoping he would help you with this. You wanted to take the collar off, just to feel like you weren't someone’s pet for a moment. “I’ll take you to the medical area” He said. You realized that he was going to release you from your place and you moved your arms to get used to movement again.

“I trust you, (Y/N). Don't try to run” He said, before releasing the ties of your hands and feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourth chapter already, yay! Sorry that it took too long to be with Kylo  
> Once again, thank you for reading my story and leaving kudos <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo takes you to the doctor, he has an unpleasant encounter and you see two different sides of him.

You fell loudly to the floor, your legs were completely numb because of the absence of movement. After Kylo showed some concern about you, you expected him to help you stand up. However, he just took a step back, to give you some space as you tried to get up from the floor.

“I don't have all day, (Y/N)” He simply said, as he crossed his arms. You stood up slowly until you found your balance, feeling like a newborn animal who just learnt to walk. “I'm sorry”. You stated.

He nodded in content, turning around to grab his mask and put it over his head once again. For the little time you had been with your now “owner” you knew that he had little patience and weird changes of humor. Also, he appeared to like when you apologized. Being how he was, you thought that for now, the best idea was to do whatever he wanted you to do. “For now and forever”. He said, looking at you over his shoulder. Oh, you forgot that he also could read your mind and by doing that, he could kill you as well. _Fuck_.

You stood awkwardly behind him, fidgeting with the chain linked to the collar in your neck. You scooted it in your hand, so it wouldn't get stuck anywhere to make you fall. But before you could take a step out of the cell, Kylo turned around, grabbing the chain from your hands. Another reminder that you were too far from feeling free.

Kylo walked you through the base like someone would walk a dog. You stared at everything in the Finalizer. You watched the corridors, people running here and there, a couple of prisoners being held by stormtroopers… But no one seemed to care about Kylo Ren walking through with an enchained girl. “Don't stare like an idiot, (Y/N). Kylo said. His modulated voice sounded cold as ice. He was ahead of you and sometimes he would pull the chain a bit to make you follow him closely, which made you wince in pain.

You arrived at the medical area. Kylo entered the room before you to speak with the doctor inside. You could tell the poor man was terrified by Kylo as you watched them from the little window in the door.

You noticed Kylo approaching the door, and you moved away quickly to prevent any scolding from him. “Come in. The doctor will make a general check up and he will take a look at your neck”. You nodded and entered the room, as Kylo held the door open and turned his way to leave. “Wait, are you leaving?” You asked, fearing that the only person you knew here was going away. He looked down at you, you couldn't see his face, but surely he was confused by your question. “I'll be back soon”. He said, closing the door.

You turned around to face the doctor, who was standing up next to the examining table. You stood in front of him awkwardly, noticing that you still wore the short black dress, now torn everywhere and dirty with your sweat and tears. He smiled and motioned you to sit down. “Well, young lady let's take a look at your neck”.

 

Kylo went outside the medical area. With his arms behind his back, he walked for some minutes until he encountered the only one person he didn't want to see.

“Ren!” Hux shouted. “Where is the prisoner?” Kylo tsked at the General's question, turning around to go back to the medical area. “She is in the medical area, her neck was bruised” Kylo simply said. Hux laughed sarcastically at him. “You got the news right? We have the pilot, the owner of the droid, there is no need to keep that girl here anymore”. Kylo froze at his words. “The girl is still useful. I don't care if it is not for you but she is for me. I'm his owner anyway”. Hux stood looking at him, his lips twitched in anger at the Commander’s response.

“I was the one who took her at the pub”. Hux said, smiling in content with his own response. “You went for her because I was in Tuanul that day, and also, I'm the one who has her ownership certificate”. Kylo said as he showed the General the piece of paper.

Hux angry, very angry. His lips were in a thin line. “Do you think the Supreme leader will support this?” He asked. “The Supreme leader has nothing to say about this” Kylo answered as he turned, giving his back to Hux and walking away.

“And what would Snoke think about her having ties with Resistance members?”. Hux said, making Kylo froze in place. “After all, what you are doing is protecting Resistance scumb”. He added, turning the other way and leaving Kylo alone.

 

“Well, you seem to be okay after all you have been through”. The doctor said as he examined your left ear. “Let's see your neck, okay?”. You nodded. He grabbed carefully the collar, pressing hard the mechanism to make it open. You sighed as the air of the room hit your neck. The doctor took a look at it. “Don't worry, it's something superficial. I will clean the wound and you will be okay”. He said, as he turned around to grab a gauze and hydrogen peroxide. He asked you some questions while he cleaned the wound, like where were you from or how old were you. You answered reluctantly at first, before realizing that he was just being nice to keep you distracted from the burning sensation of your neck.

“And… We're done! You can go home now” He said sitting on his chair. You smiled with sadness at the thought of home. “Thank you for everything”. You answered him. He smiled back before standing up from his seat quickly. “Oh, I almost forgot”. He said as he rummaged over his desk to grab a little black box. “The Commander wants you to wear this from now on”.

You opened the little box carefully. You took a look at the inside. It was a collar. It was black and thinner than the other one, like a choker. It was made of a soft material with a silver round name plate hanging in the middle that read the initials ‘K’ and ‘R’.

The door opened and Kylo made his way inside. “Oh, I'm on time”. He said approaching you. “This is your new collar. The other one was uncomfortable to wear, but with this one you will be okay”. He said, taking it from the box and placing it in your neck. You thought how ironic the situation was, even if his intention was good, making you feel like a slave again was everything but nice. “Thank you, Kylo”. You answered him. Not knowing his reaction behind his mask scared you, _‘was a simply ‘thank you’ enough?’_. Kylo said nothing as he put the chain leash in your brand new collar.

You both walked around the base, you thought he was taking you back to your cell, but Kylo had other plans. After the discussion with Hux, Ren thought that there was no need to leave the girl in that dark room any longer and decided to take her to his quarters, after all, she was _his_.

After some time that seemed like an eternity, he stopped in front of an automatic door. He put his hand over the panel and the door opened for him. You both entered his quarters. You looked in awe at the view. Even if the predominant color of the walls and furniture was black, it was the brightest room you have been in for the past week. You saw the living room, with a big couch and a TV. And then the kitchen, with a large grey counter. You saw two other doors that were closed. It was the fanciest place you had seen in your life.

“Follow me, (Y/N)”. Kylo said, releasing the leash from your neck. You brushed your fingers over the collar in your neck, it was true that it was comfier, but it felt like it was choking you.

You followed Kylo to the kitchen, he took his helmet off and placed it on the counter. You almost forgot how handsome he was. You admired his face from the side as he looked for a glass in one of the kitchen cabinets. “You must be thirsty”. He said, as he started to pour some water from the water tap. Only by looking at the water falling in the glass you felt your mouth drier than ever. He turned to you to hand you the glass, and you went to grab it from his grasp. “Thank you, K-”. You started to say, until you realized that he completely ignored your hand. He squatted and placed the glass on the floor.

You looked at the glass and then back at him. “Go ahead” He said standing up, as something that resembled a smile appeared on his face. You moved your hand to pick up the glass, but he hit your hand away as he pushed you down, making you sit on the floor.

That's when it came to you. “Do- do you want me to drink it-?” You said, your words stuttering at the realization. “From the floor, yeah”. He answered. You hesitated, looking up at him thinking that it was a joke. But he just crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for you to drink. 

You bowed your upper body down so you could drink from the glass without touching it with your hands. Your face reddened, you could only think of… “Shame”. Kylo said as he grabbed your hair, making you look at him. “Betrayal, shame… What other feelings have you to show me, (Y/N)?” He said, looking straight into your eyes. “Don't ever forget what you are now”.  He added, releasing your hair from his hand violently.

He walked away, leaving you on the kitchen floor at the verge of crying again. He sat in the couch from the living room. You could see the back of his head from your place. His dark locks falling down almost to his shoulders. You were confused at his repenting changes of mood, first he would be taking care of you and your neck and next he would make you drink water from his kitchen’s floor. Your thoughts were interrupted by him saying your name.

“Come here, I want you to sit with me”. He said, looking at you over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is so mean


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo teaches you something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: non-consensual

You sat next to him, leaving some space between the two as you didn't know if he wanted you close. 

“Come closer (Y/N), if I didn't know you I would thought you are afraid of me” He said, grabbing your arm softly to pull you in his embrace. You thought at the irony, he said that he knew you, when the truth was that he had been with you three times in your life.

“That's what you think”. He said.

It was annoying that he could read certain things in your mind. He moved you so your head was now resting on his thigh, as he petted your hair. It was weird and uncomfortable for you, but after some time, you thought about how your mother would do that when you were a child and you couldn't sleep.

“Your life in Jakku was terrible” He said, making you turn your head to look at his face. “It wasn't that bad…” You answered, not daring to look at him straight in the eyes. “Oh, really? Let's see… You had a family who didn't care after you moved out, a brother who forgot about you, and only one friend who turned out to be the one who sold you for money… Also, no instances of having any love partner in your life. _You_ have been alone all your life”.

You wanted to cry again, reality hit you hard in the face and you turned your head to the other side to avoid looking at him anymore.

He kept caressing your hair softly. “I like that you have never have a sex partner… That makes you pure, only for _me_ ”. He said making you turn your head again. He grabbed your chin making you look at his dark eyes. He looked into yours, looking for something you weren't sure about.

“Get on your knees on the floor” He commanded, you stood still, afraid of what was to come next. “You heard me (Y/N). I don't like to repeat things twice”. He added.

With that, you were on your knees, between his legs slightly open so you could fit in between them. He placed his hand in front of your mouth. “Take off the glove with your teeth”. He commanded, and you did so without hesitating.

He inserted a finger in your mouth without warning, pumping it in and out of your mouth. “Watch your teeth, darling”. You avoided grasping your teeth against his finger, earning a lascivious sound from him and another finger in your mouth. He pumped both fingers for a couple of times. Before taking them out with a pop sound. “I think you are ready for the next step” He said, as he unbuckled his pants, without leaving his gaze from you.

You realized what he wanted, you were a virgin but you weren't stupid. People told you many stories at the pub, and some of those stories from travellers involved sexual encounters. Sometimes,  there were too many details for your liking.

Kylo took his cock from his pants. Getting it out, it stood half hard and proudly right in front of you. It was big. He grabbed your hand, placing it over his length. With his own hand, he started to guide you up and down at a steady pace.

He left your hand alone, and you kept moving it up and down, unconsciously increasing the pace, making him moan in pleasure. You noticed his member was now harder than before, a bid of precum was now on top of it. He stopped your hand from continuing and took it away. “Okay, good… Now, let's put in practice what you did with my fingers”. He said in a low tone, looking at you with lustful hooded eyes.

He grabbed his dick and guided it to your mouth. You opened it a little bit, as you did when he placed his fingers. But you were surprised at the difference of size. The head of his length didn't fit the way his fingers did, and you opened your mouth wider to welcome the intruder. “Remember, careful with the tee-argh”. He panted, as he pushed further in your mouth. His dick was bigger than his fingers not only in size, but also in length. You started sucking at it as you did with his fingers noticing that not even half of it was inside your mouth. You opened your mouth more, earning a grunt from him. You tried to fit as much as you could, until your gag reflexes startled you.

You kept sucking as you were doing until now, avoiding any more gagging. Kylo, on the other hand, had different plans. He stood up, without taking his length off your mouth and grabbed your head with both of his hands.

He started fucking your face violently, without leaving you a second to get some air. He grunted every time he pushed in, and you gagged every time he did. Tears started to build in your eyes as you felt the lack of air in your lungs. You felt his cock twitch in your mouth, and he took it out quickly.

You felt oxygen coming back again to your body, and you were happy as it had already finished. You looked up at him, as he pumped his length a few times before grabbing your face right in front of him. He kept pumping it and moaning until he grunted again, you felt a white, sticky substance landing all over your face.

Next thing, he sat back on the couch, panting and trying to get some air as he came down from his orgasm. You blinked a couple of times, and you felt part of the substance placed in your eyebrow fall over your right eye, making you close it quickly before taking his cum from over it with your hand.

He leaned closer to you, taking the rest of his cum from your face and placing it in your mouth. “Swallow” He commanded. You reluctantly closed your mouth, but left the substance there. “I said, _swallow_ ”. He repeated, grabbing your face with his hand and shaking it a bit. You tasted the saltiness of his cum in your tongue before swallowing it down your throat loudly. “Good girl” Kylo said as he leaned back into the couch.

You looked down to the floor, not knowing what to do or say. “You have to say thank you, (Y/N). Just like when I gave you your new collar. This is another gift, and you have to be thankful for it”. Kylo said, as his hands rested behind his head.

You went to say thank you, with your eyes glued to the floor. “Look at me when you are speaking” He said. You could feel how patience was running out of him as he had to repeat things for you to follow. You looked at his face, part of his hair was wet with sweat and against his face. “Thank you, Kylo”. You said, earning a reassuring pat in the head from him, like if you were a dog.

“You can go have a shower”. He said. “You are still wearing that dirty dress and your face is covered in cum. Take this as a 'welcome'  gift”. He added, pointing with his finger to the door that you supposed was his room.

You walked to the door, feeling shame as his gaze followed you. You found yourself in his bedroom. There was a king size bed in the middle, covered by black bed sheets. You looked to the side, there stood his wardrobe. You thought for a moment about what kind of clothes would he wear when he wasn't working. You walked towards it, your curiosity got the best of you. You opened the door for a second seeing only black clothes, when you realized how stupid of you was this. You closed the door and turned the other way, going to the bathroom.

You took your dress off and looked at your reflect in the mirror. You were shocked at what you saw. Your hair was all messed up, dirty from not having wash it in weeks. Your face was covered with the rest of Kylo’s cum, now dried and your skin felt sticky from your sweat. You absolutely needed that shower.

You tried to take the collar off, but then you thought that Kylo would be mad about it if he discovered you. Also, you realized that you couldn't get it out that easily. You entered the shower cubicle and turned the warm water on, falling over your face and body. You sighed and turned around, to grab some shampoo to wash your head.

As you finished cleaning yourself, you stood there, with the water falling in your head. You stared at nothing, thinking about everything that has happened. How Kylo would be nice and then treat you like a dog, how he would force you to do things you didn't agree. After two days, tears fell from your eyes again. You turned the water off, and started to dry yourself with the towel you found on the hanger. You thought about putting your dress back on, but it was useless as it was torn everywhere, and decided to go outside with the towel. You sobbed in the bathroom for some minutes, until you regained composure to get out and face Kylo.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed outside. He was shirtless, you blushed at the sight, the guy was shredded. “Is there something wrong? You took too long, I was worried”. You stood still, fidgeting with the hem of the towel. “No, I’m okay”. He looked at you in silence.

“Thank you, Kylo”. You said. He smiled in content, leaving his gaze from the ground to look up at you again.

“Take off that towel, I have new clothes for you”. He turned still sitting on the bed to grab some clothes and leave them by his side.

“Can I go change to the bathroom?” You asked. He denied with his head.

You didn’t want to make this any longer, so you let the towel fall off, leaving you in complete nothing in front of him. You stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to say something.

“Come here, (Y/N)”. You took few steps until you were right in front of him, blushing at the thought of being naked.

He grabbed your hips with both of his hands, and looked up at you. “You are pure”. He said, before leaving kisses under your breasts. “Too pure”. Another kiss. His right hand travelled down between your inner right thigh as he looked up at you. “And I want to corrupt you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Sorry that it took too long! Next update soon <3


	7. Chapter 7

You were shocked at his words. You looked down at him, as he kept brushing the tender skin from your inner thigh, up and down.

He stood up from the bed, not breaking eye contact with you. He was towering you with his height.  He put his hands on your shoulders, then your arms and then your breasts. You looked away from him in embarrasment, no one has ever touched you like this before.

He started grabbing and massaging them, pinching your nipples and making you sigh. Even if your sigh was involuntary, that encouraged him to keep touching you. His right hand traveled from your breasts to your slit. He took his index finger to massage your clit. While he did this, he buried his face in your neck, and started to bite in your exposed skin. Now you were glad that you decided to leave the collar on. He would have been mad if it wasn't on your neck.

He kept leaving sloppy kisses over the exposed skin of your neck, his fingers never stostop rubbing your clit. 

At some point, you felt his erection against your thigh. Making you take a step back from him. You weren't sure if you wanted this, and he didn't give you the chance to say no.

He moved from your neck, grabbing your face with his hands as he stared down at you. His eyes radiated sadness. “Why you don't want me?”. He asked. He didn't sound mad, you thought, just disspointed. You didn't answer. You didn't know what was the right answer for his question.

He let his gaze fell down to the floor and his hands fell into his sides, as a sign of defeat. “I'm sorry”. You said. It was the only thing that came from your mouth at this situation.

He looked up again. Making eye contact with you. He grabbed your face again, but this time roughly. “It doesn't matter that you don't want this. You have to do what I want you to do”. He said, raising his voice and making you flinch.

With that, he grabbed your arm and pushed you down into the bed behind him. You fell in your stomach and your head hit the soft bed sheets. He grabbed you by your hips, turning you on your back. Now you were facing him.

There were no instances of the caring side of him. He looked at you, gritting his teeth, as anger possessed him. “Why don't you accept that you belong to me?!”. He said, climbing the bed. His body was hovering yours and he leaned closer so his face was a few inches from yours. “From now on you will do what I want you to do. No hesitation”. You nodded quickly, as some tears escaped your eyes. He kissed your tears away. Which made no sense. To you, Kylo Ren made no sense. ‘ _He would be like this all time? First, ‘I want you’, next ‘I hate you’?’._

“How can you think that?” He said, looking straight into your eyes. He was making his way with his body between your legs, lowering himself and spreading them apart, making some room for him. His lower body was against you and he propped his body with his hand, a few inches from your head. He looked down, taking his cock out of his underwear and lining it with your slit.

“I can't hate you”. He said, as he entered you without any warning. You screamed in pain and he shush you, saying that you will be okay after this. He took his cock out, and you felt emptiness. He entered again, and the pain was still too much. You wasn’t ready to take him, and you cried asking him to stop. He looked like he wasn’t listening you, as he started to pound into you harder, making his way fully inside of you.

You felt dizzy with the pain on the lower half of your body, but you had the strength enough to look up at him. Counting every thrust and hoping that all of them were the last. His face reddened and some sweat started to form. He started moaning your name, panting and grunting with every thrust. Now that he wasn't listening, you thought ‘ _Kylo, I can definitely hate you_ ’.

You could feel his release near as his dick twitched inside of you. His last thrusts were harder and quicker and hurt even more. You felt like he was going to finish inside of you. But, to your surprise, he took his cock out of you pumping it and holding it over your stomach.

You looked at his face as he moaned with his incoming orgasm. He looked at your crying face before shutting his eyes. With his last grunt, you felt again the sticky sensation of his cum, now against your stomach. He fell on the bed by your side, catching his breath, before standing up and going to the bathroom.

He came back with a washcloth and started to clean his cum in your stomach. At least he didn't make you swallow it again. He also cleaned your inner thighs, you saw some blood on the cloth and you started to cry silently again. “Put on your new clothes. I won't say it twice”. He said, walking back to the bathroom and closing the door shut behind him.

You were still lying on the bed, grabbing your knees after the traumatic event you have just been through. You looked to the bathroom’s door, the water was still running. You looked to the other side of the bed, there were the clothes that Kylo got you. You grabbed them.

There were some black panties and a bra, with a grey tight sweater and a pair of black leggings. You didn’t want to put those clothes. You didn't want anything from Kylo right now. But you changed your mind when you heard the water stop, signalling that Kylo had finished his shower. You put on the clothes quickly, being ready when he snapped open the bathroom’s door. You were sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at the ground.

He didn’t even looked at you. He walked to his wardrobe. You looked up at him, he was wearing only a towel and his hair was still wet. He put some underwear, black sweatpants and a loose black shirt.

He walked back to the bed. His eyes didn't leave you for a second. You were absolutely afraid of looking back at him, but also you felt terrified of what would he do if you didn't.

He sat next to you saying nothing. Some minutes passed and he sighed, making you look at him with your crying eyes. “You should eat something, you haven't eaten in days”.

He was doing it again, being nice. It was something you didn't understood, how someone's mood could change so easily like this. Was it because he felt bad about what he had done to you? But then you thought that if he had been able to kill an entire city back at Tuanul, why would he feel any regret for having raped you? After all, you were just his slave.

“I- okay, yeah”. You weren't hungry, but you didn't want to say no to him. “That's a good girl”. He said, before kissing your shoulder.

You wanted to move back from his touch, but then you thought of the consequences of doing so. He stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen, you walked behind him as you felt the stinging pain in between your legs.

There were two plates of food on the table already, you didn't know who brought it. You saw the steam coming from it as it was still warm. It looked delicious, but you didn't want to eat.

You sat in front of him and waited any sign from him for you to start eating, he would be mad if you didn't touch the plate. He nodded and you grabbed the fork, and started picking on the food.

He didn't say anything. It was very awkward. You didn't know if he was reading your thoughts. At this point you didn't even care. It was the best thing he has done with you for now. 

He let his fork next to the plate. Looking up at you and making you froze at his voice.

“We need to talk about the new rules, (Y/N)”. He said.


End file.
